Magister de morte El Amo de la Muerte
by MisakiHaruka
Summary: Harry Potter, un niño que se consideraba muerto, todos se sorprenden al descubrir que no estaba muerto, sino que tambien era "Shadow, El Heredero de Voldemort", "El destructor de hogares" "El asesino despiadado"" y multiples nombres mas. Pero...sera todo como parece? De verdad aquel pequeño bebe se transformo en alguien tan despiadado? Secretos rodean a esta joven.BlackHarry?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Los Potter's eran una familia normal, el jefe de la familia, era James Charlus Potter, hijo de Charlus Potter y su esposa Dorea Potter (antes Black), era un auror calificado, uno de los mejores, su esposa Lilian Potter (antes Evans),era medimaga profesional que trabajaba en San Mungo, bueno eso era antes de los eventos actuales. Ambos, jóvenes de no más de un par de años casados, formaban parte de una organización que luchaba contra un mago oscuro, llamado Voldemort, esta organización era conocida como " La Orden del Fénix", donde se encontraban los magos de la luz que se sentían dispuestos para luchar contra la oscuridad. El líder de la orden era el muy respetado mago Albus Dumbledore, un mago que a pesar de su avanzada edad, poseía grandes y extraordinarios poderes, era conocido como el líder del lado de la luz.

En esta orden se encontraban múltiples parejas, como: los McKinnons, los Bones, los gemelos Prewett, los Longbotton, Aberforth (hermano menor de Albus), Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Hagrid, Elphias Dodge, Dorcas Measowes, Sirius Orión Black, Remus John Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. Estos tres últimos eran amigos muy cercanos de la familia Potter.

Sirius era el padrino del hijo de los Potter, Harry James Potter, un pequeño bebe de solo unos meses de nacido, tenia el mismo cabello alborotado de su padre y los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de su madre, con la única diferencia que los ojos del pequeño Harry eran de un tono un tanto extraño, eran del mismo tono que la maldición asesina, Avada Kedavra, que se oscurecían o aclaraban dependiendo el estado de animo del pequeño.

Un anuncio alarmante ocasiono que 2 familias de la orden se ocultaran durante la guerra, esta eran los Longbotton y los Potter. Una profecía, una que anunciaba la caída del Lord Oscuro, Voldemort. Decía:

" El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…Y uno de los dos deberá morir en manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca, nacerá al morir el séptimo mes…"

Aquella profecía solamente se acomodaba a 2 niños, a Harry Potter y a Neville Longbotton.

Pero lo que nos sabían era que cuando Dumbledore escuchaba la profecía un espía también la escucho (aunque no completa) y le informo a Señor Tenebroso, y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para no perder su poder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Valle de Godric-12pm

Una noche de Halloween, los Potter se encontraban en su casa, mientras James jugaba con la varita a hacer burbujas para divertir a du hijo, y su esposa, Lily preparaba la cena. Voldemort se acercaba sigilosamente, oculto entre la oscuridad, mientras sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban hambrientos de muerte, riendo mentalmente el hecho de que los Potter nunca sospecharían de aquel ataque, ya que su guardián secreto, su amigo a quien le confiaron su vida, a Peter Pettigrew, o Colagusano como lo conocían ellos, eran nada más ni nada menos que un traidor y mortífago y los había entregado en bandeja de plata a su peor enemigo.

Cuando llego a la puerta y la hizo estalla sin ninguna delicadeza. James, haciéndose el valiente como el estúpido Gryffindor que era intento hacerle frente sin varita, "que iluso" pensó, y simplemente lo desmallo con un movimiento de la mano.

Después siguió escaleras arriba donde la muchacha intentaba hacer un traslador, mientras que el niño se encontraba en su cuna, mirándola puerta como presintiendo lo que sucedería. Cuando Voldemort entro en la habitación y Lily se coloco en frente de su hijo, haciendo lo que nunca creyó que haría, rogándole que dejara en paz a su hijo, que la matara a ella, "ilusa" pensó de nuevo mientras le decía a la joven que se apartara, al no hacerlo con un movimiento de la mano, la mando a volar chocando contra una pared y dejándola inconsciente.

Después se acerco al niño que se encontraba parado en la orilla de la cuna, mientras lo miraba con sus ojos del mismo tono que la maldición que pensaba usar con él, lo miraba como si comprendiera lo que sucedería, entonces levanto su varita y la apunto al niño.

-Avada Kedavra!-grito mientras un rayo color verde esmeralda fosforescente iba directo al niño, dándole en la frente, haciendo que callera hacia atrás.

Cuando empezaba a caminar a la salida de la habitación, empezó a escuchar algo que creía imposible…..un sollozo….suave y casi inexistente….pero hay estaba. Sorprendido se dio vuelta y vio como el niño…el maldito niño se encontraba sentado en su cuna con lágrimas en los ojos…pero no lloraba…lo miraba con enojo…mientras de su frente donde había caído la maldición asesina, había una pequeña herida de donde salía sangre.

Estaba vivo! El mocoso había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina con no más daño que una pequeña herida en la frente.

Rápidamente se acercó a la cuna y tomo al niño en sus brazos, decidió a llevárselo, ya que se notaba que aquel mocoso era especial.

Decidido eso desapareció del Valle de Godric con un pequeño niño en brazos.

15 años después:

Se veía por la mansión, un joven de unos 16 años caminando apresuradamente. Tenía el cabello amarado en una pequeña coleta baja, y vestía unos pantalones ajustados, botas militares hasta la rodilla, de pie de dragón, guantes hasta el codo, también de dragón, una camisa pegada al cuerpo, y una capa larga que se movía con el viento, todo de negro, y llevaba una máscara blanca, que cubría todo menos sus ojos, que eran verde esmeralda.

Llego a una gran puerta, y la abrió, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio en el que se encontraba un hombre sentado, que levanto la mirada del pergamino que leia y levanto una ceja.

-Padre-dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Shadow, que deseas?-dijo inexpresivamente Voldemort.

-La misión a sido todo un existo-dijo mientras lo miraba serio al Voldemort, que bajo la mirada.

-Bien vete-dijo mientras el joven salía de la oficina.

Llego a una chimenea y viajo por Red Flú a una habitación, una living, con una pared de libros, y una gran ventana por donde entraba la luz, el piso era de madera y estaba cubierta por una alfombra de color negro, con dos sillones blancos y una mesa en el centro de vidrio.

Cuando salió cerró la conexión de Red Flú para que nadie que no tuviera su permiso, pudiera entrar, y esas solo eran 4 personas.

Cuando se sacó la máscara se sentó en el sillón al lado del fuego y se sirvió un wiski de fuego en un pequeño vaso, y se lo bebió de un trago y sonrió.

En otra parte:

Se ve a dos jóvenes de 13 años, una muchacha de cabello castaño cobrizo largo tomado en una coleta, que vestía un largo vestido color violeta, y a su lado un joven de cabello igual cobrizo desordenado, vestía unos jeans azules gastados con una polera naranja con un chaleco, la chica tenía los ojos verde césped con una sonrisa maliciosa y el muchacho de ojos color chocolate, tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

Estos jóvenes eran Christofer Charlus y Violeta Dorea Potter, gemelos que hoy cumplían 14 años, ambos eran una extraña y siniestra combinación de sus padres como decía Sirius, tenían la inteligencia y sutileza de Lily y el amor por las bromas y ingenio de James.

Ambos son la razón de las canas de Magonagall, eran el orgullo de sus padres. Violeta, era la princesa de su padre, su pasatiempo era pintar y jugar Quidditch junto con su padre y su hermano, Chris.

Christofer, adoraba escribir historias, y pasar tiempo con su hermana, ambos eran inseparables, algo así como los Gemelos Weasley, pero Potter's.

En estos momentos se encontraban ayudado a su madre, con los preparativos de último momento de la fiesta.

-Violeta! Ayúdame a colocar los últimos platos, por favor hija-gritaba Lily de la cocina.

- Ya voy mama- decía mientras dejaba su cuaderno de dibujo en su cajón y lo cerraba con llave y bajaba.

-Chris! Hijo ve a ayudar a tu padre con las decoraciones! Ya sabes cómo se ponen con sirius cuando se tratan de cosas muggles-decía Lily saliendo de la cocina con varios platos en las manos, seguida de Violeta- Mira que los Weasley están por llegar.

-estoy en eso Má- decía Christofer caminado hacia la sala.

Después de varios minutos y después de que todo estuviera listo, empezaron a llegar los invitados, Los Weasley, Los Longbotton, La Orden del Fénix (o al menos lo que quedaba de ella), Hermione Granger ( amiga de los gemelos),y varios invitados mas.

De los amigos de Violeta y Chris, estaban, Ginny, Percy, Fred y George, Bill, Charlie Weasley, Malcom Longbotton que era un año menor que ellos, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, y otros mas.

Muchos de los invitados esa tarde, habían perdido muchos familiares, debido a Voldemort, que no se había detenido durante esos 15 años después de la muerte del primogénito de los Potter. Harry James Potter, era uno de los pequeños caídos, el primero de la gran matanza de niños, que se vino años después, aún era un tema tabú en la familia Potter, pero ambos gemelos se habían enterado ya de la existencia de su hermano y de cómo, supuestamente había fallecido, debido a su gran curiosidad cuando eran pequeños.

Entre todos los mortífagos, el más odiado y repudiado, más incluso que Bellatrix Lestrange, y casi tanto, como Voldemort, era un joven, que había destruido múltiples familias, era Shadow, el Hijo de Lord Voldemort.

Shadow era conocido por sus asesinatos a jóvenes de familias de la luz, a traidores de sangre y a mestizos. Unas de las muertes mas reconocidas eran de los jóvenes, Ronald Bilius Weasley, quien murió cuando un grupo de mortífagos liderados por Shadow ataco la Madriguera, matándolo solo a él, y luego incendiándola, cuando todos los demás Weasley salieron y cuando llego la Orden del Fénix, se dieron cuenta de que el joven faltaba pero ya era demasiado tarde, el joven se encontraba en las vacaciones después de su primer año en Hogwarts, con solo 12 años. Después de esa fue la emboscada a los Longbotton, donde el pequeño Neville Longbotton fue secuestrado y presuntamente asesinado, también de 12 años, a solo unos días de empezar su segundo años en Hogwarts, y la última fue la pequeña Luna Lovegood, su padre se encontraba haciendo una entrevista para su periódico, " el Quisquilloso", y ella se había quedado sola en casa, cuando Shadow llego y se la llevo, cuando su padre volvió lo único que encontró, fue la marca de los mortífagos tallada en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, paso una semana buscándola, sin descanso, junto con toda la orden, hasta que encontraron su cadáver, o lo que creían su cadáver, ya que estaba deformado y quemado, obviamente torturado, a varios kilómetros de su casa, cerca del rio que a ella le encantaba.

Fueron una gran pérdida para todos. Ahora lo que en la mayoría de la gente tenía en su mente era atrapar a ese desgraciado y darle la muerte.

Después de la gran celebración de los Potter los gemelos se dedicaron a abrir sus regalos. Donde recibieron libros, escobas, un set de pinturas mágicas para Violeta y un cuaderno para que Chris escribiera sus historias, además de muchas cosas mas.

Mientras abrían sus regalos, se preguntaron cómo sería si su hermano estuviera ahí. Ya que siempre pensaban como hubiera sido si Harry no hubiera muerto.

Cuando de repente.

-"Feliz cumpleaños mis Hermanitos"-oyeron en su mente, la misma voz que solo la habían escuchado en sueños. Su hermano, y instantáneamente se miraron, algo sorprendidos y luego sonrieron cómplices.

**Con Shadow:**

El pelinegro se encuentra sentado con los ojos perdidos en el fuego, pensando tal vez, pero de repente vuelve a la realidad y sonríe abiertamente.

- Feliz cumpleaños mis Hermanitos-dice sonriendo, y después se levanta y camina así la ventana, donde se queda con la mirada perdida en el jardín- pronto- dice con una sonrisa triste y una pequeña lagrima traicionera cae de uno de sus ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Secretos, y el inicio de un plan, parte I**

Mansión Riddle, 10:00 pm:

Se veía la llegada del círculo interno de Lord Voldemort, y se ubicaban en el lugar que les corresponde, en la mesa.

Cuando ya están todos, Lord Voldemort entra seguido de su serpiente Nagini, y su hijo Shadow, quien toma el lugar al lado derecho de su padre. Sorprendiendo a todos, debido a su misteriosa desaparición hacia 1 año.

-Bienvenidos Todos mis más fieles seguidores-dijo Voldemort antes de sentarse- como verán hoy a regresado mi hijo, Shadow, se preguntaran el porqué de su desaparición, bueno me complace informar que mi hijo a logrado la participación del escurridizo León de Nemea y del Clan Naga de la India.- dijo con voz orgullosa, mientras que su circulo soltaba sonidos de asombro.

-Eso es impresiónate, Mi Lord,- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Gracias Bella, estos son unos de los últimos pasos para la rendición del mundo mágico.-dijo sonriendo mientras que sus ojos carmesí brillaban de manera demoniaca- el próximo ataque será en el callejón Diagon, dentro de 3 días que es donde muchas de las familias muggles van a comprar, será un gran golpe. Espero que todo esté preparado

-si, Mi Lord-respondieron

-Ahora, Shadow, has estado fuera de servicio durante un largo tiempo, así que he decidido que esta misión tú la lideraras, te encargaras de planearlo y organizarlo, así que espero que esto sea un éxito-dijo mirando fríamente a su hijo, quien solo asintió en silencio-ya sabes muy bien que no me gusta las equivocaciones.

-Si padre- dijo Shadow-si mi permite voy a retirarme para empezar a planear todo, padre

-Está bien ya no eres necesario por ahora-dijo asiendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia, mientras Shadow se paró rápidamente y salió. Después de eso la reunión continúo sin ningún contratiempo.

_Hogar de "Shadow", 10:30 pm:_

Shadow entro a su salón con rapidez, y se arrodillo en frente de su chimenea y tomo polvos Flú.

-_**Lorem**__** mortis **_(_Hogar de la muerte_)_**-**_ dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza dentro del fuego verde.

-Contraseña- decía una voz femenina pero que sonaba algo distorsionada.

-_**Domus**____**Venatores**__** qui **__**jurant**____**Mors**__** mortis Magister de **__**morte**__**, et cum **__**caperent**__** animas **__**profugus**__** (**__En el Hogar de la Muerte, se encuentran los Cazadores de la Muerte que juran lealtad al __Maestro de la Muerte, y cazar a las almas fugitivas)-_dijo Shadow, rápidamente

_-_Harry!-se escuchó la voz de un joven con alegría-hermano hace lunas que no llamabas, creíamos que esos asquerosos mortífagos te habían hecho algo, Lu y Vill creían que teníamos que irte a buscar.

-Yo también los extrañe-Dijo Harry sonriendo levemente, para luego cambiar a una expresión a una seria.-a llegado el momento, empieza la operación "_Anima __Hunting__",_ reúne a los cazadores dentro de 2 horas voy a aparecer allá.

-pero hermano, eso es peligroso no voy a permitir que te arriesges mas por nosotros-dijo la vos del joven sonando entre triste, preocupada y seria.-

-Sé muy bien lo que hago, además si no lo hago ahora será más tarde-dijo con una voz triste.- Adiós Ron- dijo saliendo del fuego y se cortó la llamada

Sede de la Orden del Fénix, 11:30 pm:

Se encontraban todos los miembros de la Orden reunidos, hablando en murmullos mientras esperaban le llegada de su líder, quien los había convocado a una reunión urgente de ultimo minuto.

El Silencio se propago unos minutos después, a la llegada de Albus Dumbledore, junto a Severus Snape, el espía de la Orden en líneas enemigas, quien se había unido después de la muerte del pequeño Harry. Quienes entraron con una mirada seria que no presagiaba buenas noticias.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Dumbledore con su habitual voz calmada pero al mismo tiempo seria- he llamado a esta reunión inesperadamente debido a noticias alarmantes.

-Que sucede Albus? Otro ataque con dementores y Hombres lobo?- pregunto Molly Weasley preocupada ya que en el anterior ataque se perdieron múltiples vidas de ciudadanos inocentes, tanto muggles como mágicas y varias personas se habían visto afectadas por la maldición del hombre lobo.

-es mucho más alarmante aun- dijo con pesar Dumbledore-Hoy Severus, fue citado a una reunión de último minuto por Lord Voldemort, al parecer su hijo, el "Príncipe Shadow" ha regresado de su misión, la cual es la razón de su ausencia en los ataques de este último año, y dirigirá el siguiente ataque, en el Callejón Diagon, dentro de los próximos 3 días-dijo mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de enojo y asombro por parte de la Orden.

-ese desgraciado esta devuelta?!-dijo con odio Frank Longbotton, golpeando con el puño en la mesa- tenemos que deshacernos de él! Ese asesino no merece seguir con vida.

- No podemos permitir que ataque debemos avisar, para que saquen a los niños de ese lugar-decía Molly Weasley preocupada.

-Esperen un momento, dentro de tres días la mayoría de los niños irán a comprar sus materiales escolares, debemos alertar!- decían preocupadas Lily y Alice.

- Lamento decir que no podemos anunciar esta información, ya que podría repetirse lo sucedido en el Ministerio el Año anterior- dijo Dumbledore, recordando la vez en que informaron y de alguna manera llego a oídos de Shadow y adelanto el ataque tomado a todos por sorpresa. Todos comprendiendo a lo que se refería se quedaron en silencio.- así que dentro de tres días los quiero en el Callejón Diagon, para el contrataque, e intentaremos salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas.

-entendido-dijeron todos serios.

_Hogar de Shadow, 12:30 pm:_

Harry (_**N.A:**__ he decidido empezar a llamarlo así para evitar confusiones_),salió de su oficina y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba pegado en la pared, cuando hizo un simple movimiento de mano y esta se abrió mostrando una capa negra y una máscara en forma de calavera que era de oro, una camisa negra y unos pantalones de cuero, unas botas hasta las rodillas con múltiples lugares donde colocar cuchillas y dagas, también de cuero, y una chaqueta y unos guantes negros hasta los codos.

Se colocó la ropa, y cuando se colocó la capa, saco un broche que estaba en un compartimiento oculto, era de un metal negro, tenía el borde con pequeños rubís, y con plata se encontraba dibujado un triángulo, un círculo y una línea que lo partía por la mitad. Tomando la máscara se miró por última vez y vio como sus ojos cambiaban a dos veces más brillantes y afilados cual gato, que incluso se verían en la oscuridad, y fríos y muertos como un bloque de hielo presagiando castigo a quien lo desafiaran.

Camino a la salida se su hogar y camino al bosque que se encontraba detrás de este. Entonces desapareció…


End file.
